Conflicts
by Serania a'Vienje
Summary: Nanaochan can be frightening when she’s riled. [NanaoxKyouraku]


"I can return later, if you want to finish adoring him…"

Ise jumped uncharacteristically. Adjusting her glasses she loosened her gaze from the man sleeping outside in the grass and turned it to the small clouds shadowing the bright day's sky.

"It is impolite to break in on somebody like that. Besides, you're mistaken," she said matter-of-factly.

Matsumoto grinned and pointed at the working table, where piles of unfinished work were stacked.

"Why don't you finish this and then come with me for a stroll?"

"…

"So _you_ do think that of me as well?"

Something odd and irritating in the way Ise spoke, something, lying in her calm voice just below the words caught her attention.

"Nanao-san?"

"That I'm just here to complete the work he is too lazy to do?

"Ha! That's the same as asking if I were to do all parts of his work!"

She laughed, her eyes glowing in a dark light.

When streaks of misty reiatsu began to appear and swirl around Ise's legs, Matsumoto retreated a few steps before noticing her own body's movement.

She realised that she had but almost succeeded to forget the last time Nanao had been riled. The minor sparks of aggression that showed in everyday-life were harmless compared to the major danger of facing her when she was fuming. Matsumoto had _not_ forgotten after all…

There were but two ways to survive the coming storm: First, fleeing, what would cost her the other woman's respect and trust and second, sticking to Nanao and overcoming peril, what did not ensure the safety of anyone unfortunate enough to become a target to her anger. Including herself.

"What did he do this time?" she finally asked after seating herself in one of the sturdy chairs that were placed around the table in a pattern too precisely arranged to be random. Doubtlessly done so by Nanao. That woman was just perfect.

Or so everyone believed…

If there weren't these tiny signs of temper that showed from time to time, one could consciously turn a blind eye to the hidden strength that lay inside the calm Shinigami.

Ise turned around, brushing the ripples of energy off her thighs to the floor where they perished.

She did not face Matsumoto, but stare at the ceiling.

"He did what he always does. Which consists of - nothing. Ignoring the fact that he, until now, at least did part of his paperwork."

Nanao continued speaking after striding over to the desk.

"Going off dozing in the gardens or drinking with whomever he finds are common events to fill his time anyway."

She absently readjusted her glasses.

"But recently he sends me to Captain Yamamoto to inform him about his unwillingness to fulfil his obligations - which I'm not doing, of course - what is not improving the situation at all.

He doesn't listen to my recommendations nor heed my advice. He doesn't even pretend he can't hear me, instead, he just smiles stupidly and sighs all the time "Nanao-chan, don't distress yourself that much," and ignores me."

Ise picked up the topmost document from the nearest stack and folded it neatly into a small square.

"So - I'm not going to do his work any longer. I will resign if that is what's necessary to make him use his moronic mind again."

Matsumoto stood, gaping. Kyouraku's laziness was well-known of and she herself had been one of those he was drinking with. She had refrained from being too outright towards him because like everyone else she knew about the close connection between Nanao and her Captain. So, nothing unusual there. Really distressing was the fact that she had actually used strong language. Danger was increasing, despite the fact that the demonic reiatsu had disappeared.

Matsumoto closed the distance between them. Best to interrupt before the storm broke loose again.

"No, you won't, Nanao-san! Stop at once! There's no sense in giving up your future due to such reasons."

Ise turned away and threw a glance out the window. Kyouraku had turned in his sleep, his arms folded beneath his head.

"When this one awakes…!"

Her smoldering stopped within a moment's hesitation and she stood straight as usual.

"I have to ask your forgiveness, Rangiku-san. I was behaving poorly. I promise, everything will be alright again by tomorrow."

The other woman just stood and stared with confusion again. _What a strange day… all people seem to be crazy!_

"He will learn his lesson today. Apparently, last time I wasn't thorough enough. So I'll teach him. Again."

She bowed politely.

"Thank you for clearing my mind."

"Ah, never mind!"

Matsumoto stretched and left, immensely relieved, that the situation had not got out of hand and equally relieved that she could leave uncompromised to both friends concerned with the conflict. She did not quite understand what had just happened though. Just that she was sure now that the storm coming was now solely centred on Captain Kyouraku.

As she passed him on her way to her own bureau, he opened one eye a slit wide.

"Has she calmed?"

"Not enough for you to return in this life of yours, Captain. If I were you, I'd be on my way to set things right, before she comes out searching me. Just a hint, no offence intended."

"Thanks."

He smiled as he saluted and stood up.

Matsumoto increased her walking speed when she sensed the short flash of anger-based spirit energy.

She decided that, the correlations between the most recently encountered trouble and her work-related situation within her own division considered, it was probably for the best to indulge in some work as well.


End file.
